Growing in a Glass Jar
by Catalyst and Goggled Monkey
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Outline My Acceptence'. Can a misunderstanding destroy Cody and TK's relationship and prevent Ken and Davis from getting together? Takori and Kensuke with slight Mikari hints.


(Type a title for your page here) Disclaimer: We do not own digimon. 'Well duh!' 

Catalyst's Notes: The long awaited, not really, sequel is here!! 

MY(Goggled Monkey) notes: You're a dork, dudette. 

**

Growing in a Glass Jar

**

Iori Hida and Takeru Takaishi were sitting side-by-side in the school cafeteria. To any normal observer they looked like two friends eating lunch. Of course, if you looked closer you, could see their hands clasped together. Not that any one in the cafeteria needed any visual confirmation of their relationship. The whole school had full knowledge of the two's three month relationship. Probably the two most burned scenes in the student bodies mind had been the publicout bursts in this very cafeteria. 

Nowadays the only thing they would do was hold hand and, on occasion, kiss. They had, at one point, been a very hot gossip topic. Now they were mostly regarded as a boring little couple. The only public gay coupling but not much of a gossip subject now. 

Some would say it could be dangerous for to boys to come out when still in school but bullies beware, these two had powerful backup. Everyone at school knew not to mess with them, even the very mean and the very homophobic. Yamato, TK's big brother, and Taichi were very influential high school students. 'Cross our friends; cross us', was the message they put out. At Odiba Middle School, their friends looked out for them. Miyako once gave Akira a black eye for saying some unrepeatable things about our favorite couple, things he would never dream of saying again. Also, Daisuke wouldn't be very happy with any attack on anyone he called friend. He once beat up TK, Cody's now boy friend, for making Cody cry, not that anyone ever talked about that much. It was safe to say the couple was quite safe. 

TK pushed around the cafeteria mush on his plate, wondering if he was willing to risk his life by eating lunch. Cody was devouring his home made lunch, biting into a juicy, red apple. Across from him, Yolei was talking between bits of her store made potato salad. Kari nodded politely at all the right spots, eyeing the mess on her plate, wondering if it had just moved. And Davis, he wasn't eating his lunch either. Instead, he was staring off deep into space. 

"Right?" Yolei demanded of the table. Everyone except Davis nodded in agreement to avoid her wrath. Yolei's eyes narrowed dangerously behind her glasses. "Right?" She asked again, scowling at Davis who was still off in his own little world. 

TK kicked Davis foot and motioned over to Yolei. 

"Huh?" The red head asked confused. 

Yolei reached over Kari and pinched Davis in the shoulder. "I asked a question." She wailed, while everyone else at the table winced. 

Davis looked startled, "Oh....oh, yah, definitely, you are so right." He stuttered 

"You don't even know the question." 

"Uh, no." 

"I said you should comb your hair and loose the goggles, hey, don't kick me." 

"My foot slipped." 

"Hey, Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asked, concerned. She was relieved when he had stopped chasing after her and the whole 'my girl' thing was ancient history. But she had been disturbed when he stopped acting so, so Davisish. Less Upbeat. Less enthusiastic. More quiet. More thoughtful. More lonely. 

"I'm fine." And he got up and dumped his untouched meal into the garbage. 

"He's got it bad." 

"What do you mean, Yolei?" 

"You don't know? I guess you wouldn't. He acted the same way when he had a crush on you. Now he's got another girl on the mind." 

TK snickered causing his table companions to stare at him worriedly. 

"What?" Yolei asked suspicious. How dare he mock her knowledge of her friends' love lives. She knew all. Well, kinda. 

"Nothing." The blond replied shaking his head and heading over to the garbage himself. Yolei watched his back a moment before turning to Cody. 

"Ok, Cody, he knows something. Spill it in the ten seconds before he gets back." 

Cody wearily eyed the chopstick Yolei pointed dangerously at him. He shrugged. "I'm not sure what he knows." 

Yolei snorted. "Like I believe that. He's your boyfriend. Tell me. Who does Davis like?" 

"If I tell you it's you, will you leave Cody alone?" 

Yolei jumped when TK's voice came directly behind her. She quickly regained composer as he sat down beside Cody. Yolei glared at the blond, who stared innocently back at her. 

"Fine, TK, you tell me and tell the truth." 

TK shook his head. 

"Please, please." 

TK shook his head again. 

"I'll give you my brownie." Yolei offered, holding out a gooey, chocolate cube wrapped in cellophane. 

TK gazed at with longing, thinking of his untouched cafeteria meal now sitting in the garbage can. His mouth started to salivate at the look of the dessert. 

"Yummy, yummy chocolate. You haven't the power to resist me. I control all. Tell me what I want to know and you can have this." 

"What do you wish to know, oh Empress of the Chocolate Brownie." 

"Tell me who Davis likes and you can have half.. no, all of this yummy, yummy brownie." 

TK stared at the brownie hungry for a second before shaking his head. "Sorry, no can do," He said apologetically, after taking a breath. "I was told in complete confidence..."He paused for a second. 'Well, actually, I wasn't but I'm sure he doesn't want it spread around." The blond boy shrugged. 

"But it's a brownie, TK." Yolei goaded sweetly. 

TK shook his head and put and an arm over Cody's shoulder. "Naw. Besides if I go over to Cody's I get fresh homemade brownies." Cody smiled under TK's arm, triumphal. 

"Oh, phooey." Yolei pouted unwrapped the brownie and took a big bite. "You know, Cody, you don't bring me brownies anymore. Why is that?" 

"Because you aren't his boyfriend." Kari said, smiling. She was trying to get Davis out of her head, trying not to worry. Surly, Davis could take care of himself. Still, she worried. Maybe she shouldn't and Yolei was right about Davis and a girl. It just seemed bigger then that. She shook her head just as the bell rang. 

"Time for class." Yolei said brightly before cramming the rest of the brownie in her mouth. She looked like a big purple headed chipmunk as she threw her trash away and headed for class. 

Kari waved a farewell before heading off too. 

TK waited patiently while Cody gathered his garbage up into the paper bag then threw it away. "So, see you after school?" TK asked. 

Cody nodded. "Are you still coming over?" 

"Of course." 

"Good," Cody smiled and, after checking to see if any one was looking, stood on tippy toes to give TK a peck on the lips, before heading off to class at his slow, steady pace. 

_He is a solitary stone admits a raging water of students, _TK marveled poetically._ I wonder how he manages to get to class on time? _

*******

TK sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the War of 1812, but his mind kept drifting off. Cody? Brownies? Which was better? 

SMACK!! 

TK jerked up as the ruler slapped sown on his desk. All around him, his classmates were giggling with amusement. 

"Mr. Takaishi, not daydreaming in my class, are we?" 

"Ah, no sir." 

"I hope so." The teacher said sharply, returning to the front the class to continue the lecture. In a bid to stay awake, TK began to look around the room, to find something of interest to keep his attention. If he started to think about Cody, he'd be out of this world. 

His gaze landed on Davis, who was sitting in the desk next to him, busy scribbling something down in his notebook. 

_Davis and notes? I think not. _Intrigued, TK leaned over and inside he sighed as he read what Davis had written down. _Yolei's right about one thing, at least. Davis has got it bad._

Davis saw TK looking at him and glared. He moved his arm to protect his notebook from the prying eyes of the blond next to him. TK turned his head back to the front of class and halfheartedly began copying the questions from the bored. He glanced worriedly at the red head beside him. 

_Maybe I should talk with him after school. After all, he did help me and Cody get together. _TK winced at the memory of the 'help' he had gotten. His bruises had faded only a short while ago. 

He absentmindedly started doodling in his notebook while he thought of Davis. TK could see that Davis had finished one page of scribbles and had started another. If anything TK could give Davis the homework from this class. 

**

***

**

"Hey, Davis, wait up!" 

"What is it, TV?" 

_Oh, not that again._ "I thought we could go ... um... talk." 

"No, thanks. I'd rather be alone." 

"I saw what you were writing today." TK called to Davis' back. Davis kept walking. "And I have the homework questions. Now, get me if I'm wrong, but you can't afford to miss another homework assignment in history." 

At first, TK didn't think Davis was going to stop. Then he did and TK raced to catch up. 

**

***

**

"Hi, Cody. Hey, you brought me brownies!" 

"Hi, Yolei." Cody replied gloomily. 

"Cody, what's wrong?" Yolei asked concerned, closing the door behind her friend. She hadn't seen Cody this depressed since, well, his dad had died. She remembered how he had moped around during that whole mess with TK but this was different. 

"I got stood up." He said simply sitting on Yolei's bed as soon as she ushered him into her room. 

"What!" She asked shocked, though not enough to not stuff her mouth with a brownie. 

"TK was suppose to come over after school but he never showed up." Cody muttered wounded 

"Are you sure he said he'd meet you?" _ TK wouldn't stand Cody up like that..._

"Positive. We made plans at lunch." The small boy looked almost in tears. Yolei sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him 

"Don't worry Cody. He probably just got side tracked or something. I'm sure he didn't forget."_ ..would he?_

Cody nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. He'll probably call me later. Anyway I thought since we talked about it at lunch, I'd bring you some brownies." He still didn't look too happy about the whole situation and Yolei couldn't blame him. She hoped TK had a good excuse 'cause if he didn't… 

"Don't worry Cody. And thanks for the brownies" She snagged another one from the platter. "Why don't you hang out here for a while 'til you feel better." 

Cody nodded but didn't offer any more conversation. Yolei shrugged and headed over to her computer. 

"I'm just gonna start on my homework, 'kay?" She asked Cody, hoping he'd talk to her. He just shrugged and stared at the floor. She sighed. 

She grabbed a notebook from the floor as she logged on. She had to write report on polar bears for next week. Once on-line she typed a search engine address and waited for the page to load. 

A small window popped up with a chime. 

**:Kari Kitty has just signed in:**

Great, just who she needed to talk to. She clicked the window. The messenger popped up. ****

:Hawk girl says-Hey Kari: 

:Kari kitty says-Hi Yolei :) : 

Yolei smiled at the little happy face. 

**:Hawk girl says-Guess what: **

:Kari kitty says-How R U?: 

:Hawk girl says-TK did: 

:Kari kitty says-What?: 

:Hawk girl says-Good U?: 

:Hawk girl says-He stood Cody up: 

:Kari Kitty says- Im good too an: 

:Kari kitty says-He what: 

:Hawk girl says- :( yep : 

:Kari kitty says- You sure?: 

_Pretty darn sure_, Yolei thought, looking at Cody but instead wrote **I think so. Why?** She smiled. Never let your gossip sources know too much 

**:Kari kitty says-Because I saw him head off w/davis after school:**

Yolei stared at the screen shocked 

**:Hawk girl says-WHAT!?: **

:Kari kitty says-Well I think it was Davis. How many guys do you now with spikey auborn hair and googles?: 

_Davis? Davis! Oh, how could he?_

**:Hawk girl says-Where were they heading?: **

:Kari kitty says-To the park, I think. The one right by the school. 

_It figures,_ Yolei grumbled to herself. What appeared on the computer screen was **:Hawk girl says-I have to go. I have something to do.: **

:Kari kitty says-Ah, me too. Bye.: 

:Hawk girl says-Bye: 

:Kari Kitty says-Bye: 

:Hawk girl has logged off.: 

:Kari kitty has logged off: 

Yolei turned from her monitor with a sigh. **Poor Cody. How could Davis and TK do such a thing to Cody?** She thought. She glanced at the brunette that still sat on her bed. _Should I tell him? No, not yet. Not until I have proof for the poor boy. She decided. I'll go to the park and catch them in the act._ Now all she had to do was get a excuse to leave for Cody. 

"Hey, Cody?" 

The boy looked up. "Yes?" 

"I forgot something I need for my report. The school is still open so I'll just head over there and get it." Yolei almost winced as she said this. She hated lying to Cody. But it was the lesser of two evils. She had to help her friend. 

"Do you want me to come with you" Cody politely asked, even though Yolei could tell he didn't want to go. Oh, how could TK do something to someone like Cody. 

"No, it's ok. You wait here." _Be brave._

"Will your mother mind?" _Aw, there he goes caring for others. Those bastards._

"No, Mom won't mind. She likes you. I'll be right back." Yolei grabbed her jacket and left the room. Maybe she was wrong. Please let me be wrong. 

**

***

**

"Why don't you just tell him?" 

A stone skidded as Davis angrily kicked along the paved bike path. "Are you crazy?" 

"Not that I know of." TK said, offering a smile. Davis didn't take it and kicked another stone. 

"What's the worst he could do?" TK reasoned. 

"He could shun me in public." 

TK winced then smiled. "Then that would mean he likes you." 

"Not with my luck it wouldn't," Davis muttered, heading off the path. 

TK followed him jogging slightly. "Besides, Davis, Ken wouldn't do that to you. He is your best friend." 

"Yah. I bet that's what Cody thought when he told you how he felt." 

TK glowered at the red head before grabbing Davis' shoulder. "Could you leave that out of this! I still feel bad about it, you know, and your picking at it isn't helping. Cody's forgiven me and I thought you had too." TK let go of Davis arm, flushing at his burst of anger. 

Davis looked at TK surprised. "Sorry." He sighed then plopped down on the ground. TK followed suit. 

"It's just..." Davis started then sighed. He picked a few pieces of grass before starting again. "I don't know. It's different, somehow." 

"How?" 

"I don't know. It just is." Davis said. glaring at TK before looking back at the ground. 

TK thought about that for a moment before frowning. "That isn't a very clear answer." 

"If you want clear go, clean a widow," The holder courage snarled. 

TK blinked surprised. "Since when have you been so sarcastic?" 

"Just lucky, I guess." Davis sighed again before turning his back to TK. "Oh, just go away, TK and... I don't know, bother Cody instead." 

"Naw. Besides, I never got a chance to thank you." TK smiled at Davis face when he said that a mix of shock and the word 'huh'? 

"Huh?" 

"For helping me and Cody. It was great, so, thanks, I guess." TK smiled warmly at the boy. 

Davis got over his surprise and shrugged. "Don't mention it. You would have done then same for me..." He stopped, eyes wide. "That's what this is, isn't it. If you were me?" 

TK shrugged. _Now that Davis mentioned it.._. "Yeah, I guess, it is, in a way." 

"Well, don't bother!" And with that Davis jumped to his feet and started jogging down the path. 

"Davis, wait up!" And TK ran after him. 

At first, it seemed like Davis sincerely wanted to get away but after a while it became a game. Davis ran through the bushes, TK followed. Davis ran up the slide, scaring several little kids in the process, TK was right behind. Being both athletes, one in soccer the other in basketball, they had great stamina. It had become a contest between friends to see who would drop down from exhaustion first. 

But the contest came to an abrupt end when Davis decided to jump a tiny gully. He made it but TK was another story. The blond was doomed from the start, when he misjudged the leap, jump a few feet too soon. He missed the ledge and tumbled down into the flowing stream below. 

"TK?!" Davis turned around so sharply he practically fell over his own feet. "TK?!" He ran to the edge and began to slid down the bank, calling, "TK! TK!" He couldn't see his friend anywhere. 

He ran down to the stream, the toes of his shoes getting wet, yelling out, "TK, where are you?" 

There was a crackle of gravel and dirt coming from behind. Davis turned in time to see TK charging down the bank. There was no time to get out of the way and both tumbled into the stream. Laughing and yelling, they did not see the purple haired girl scowling on one side of the bank and the girl with the camera on the other. 

**

***

**

As soon as Kari got home from school she made a beeline for her dad's computer. In Biology, they all had to do reports on an animal. Kari had been lucky (or unlucky) enough to be stuck with kangaroos, something she was pretty sure the library didn't have reference books on. She decided to get all her information on-line. It was, after all, faster. 

After closing the study door to prevent Tai for stealing the computer from her, she booted up the computer, took out the assignment and a pen. Then, on an after thought, left to grab a pop and snack from the kitchen. She came back with a Pepsi and a plate of carrot cookies. One of the only kind of weird ingredient cookies that tasted good. Tai usually kept away from that stuff so she had the whole batch to herself. 

With a sigh, she settled back on the chair and logged on. She munched on a cookie as she clicked open her Internet browser. Now, what search engine to use? 

A message popped up **:Hawk girl says-Hey Kari:**

Hey, Yolei was on-line. _Ok,_ Kari told herself, _you can talk to Yolei for a few seconds, then get to work. _

Quickly, she typed a reply and added a smiley face. Then as an after thought asked how Yolei was. 

:**Hawk girl says-Guess what: **

:Kari kitty says-How R U?: 

_Whoops, Kari thought, Talking in real life would be easier. _

**:Hawk girl says-TK did: **

What in the world did TK do? Usually Yolei was mad at Davis. Maybe TK told her who Davis liked. 

**:Kari kitty says-What?: **

:Hawk girl says-Good U?: 

_Aggh, we're were both talking about different things._ She quickly typed how she was. **What did TK do? **

**:Hawk girl says-He stood Cody up:**

What! Kari clicked enter, then typed just that. 

**:Kari Kitty says- Im good too an: **

:Kari kitty says-He what: 

Yolei was kidding. She had to be. Didn't she see TK after school? Wasn't he with....No, Yolei must be mixed up 

**:Hawk girl says- :( yep :**

Was Yolei sure? 

**:Kari kitty says- You sure?: **

:Hawk girl- I think so why?: 

Oh, oh. Yolei's code for "Yes, I'm sure.' Should she tell? Kari pondered. Ok, yah, she couldn't keep this quiet. 

**:Kari kitty says-Because I saw him head off w/davis after school:**

_But TK and Davis they wouldn't._

**:Hawk girl says-WHAT!?:**

_Maybe that wasn't Davis. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, it was Davis._

**:Kari kitty says-Well I think it was Davis. How many guys do you now with spikey auborn hair and googles?:**

Kari winced at the spelling mistakes but there was more important matters now. 

**:Hawk girl says-Where were they heading?: **

:Kari kitty says-To the park, I think. The one right by the school. 

_I think I'll be heading to the park now. I mean, I'm wrong, aren't I?_

** :Hawk girl says-I have to go. I have something to do.: **

:Kari kitty says-Ah, me too. Bye.: 

_Like spy._

**:Hawk girl says-Bye: **

:Kari Kitty says-Bye: 

:Hawk girl has logged off.: 

:Kari kitty has logged off: 

Kari got to her feet, deciding she wouldn't waste the time shutting down the computer. Her dad would get mad but she didn't have the time to worry. Anyway, she could blame it on Tai. 

"Where you going?" Tai asked, as Kari shrugged on her jacket. 

"Out." Came the reply as she slipped out the door. 

"Fine, then." Tai called through the door as it slammed in his face. 

Kari fingered her camera on the downward ride in the elevator. Ok, she would go to the park, she wouldn't see either TK or Davis and she would go home feeling silly for going to the park at all. She hoped it would work out that way. 

It was only a few bocks from her apartment to the park and she was already feeling silly. TK wouldn't cheat on Cody and Davis liked girls, right? Right? 

She reached the park and headed down the path to the fountain. She figured she would make it the fountain, not see anything important, then head back home and do her report. She walked swinging her camera at her side nonchalantly, pretending to stare at the scenery. Well, it was a very pretty park. Benches lined the path to the fountain. There was playground equipment for little kids. 

A shriek from the playground made her swing her head over. Two boy were racing up the slide follow-the-leader style and some kindergartners were shrieking in delight and fear. 

_What in the world are those boys.....Oh. _Kari's heart sank as she recognized the boys. _TK skipped a date with Cody to...to play tag with Davis?_ Kari though bewildered making up her mind quickly she rushed into the woods after them. 

She quickly lost site of them as they ran ahead, unknown to her. She had tried her best to keep up but she wasn't a runner and fell behind. She had to give up on the running and settle for a quick walk. 

She was breathing hard when she exited the woods, at the edge of a gully. _Now, where were those boys? _

She heard the murmur of running water and decided to check it out. She walked slowly to the ledge and almost choked on her own labour breathing. 

_No!!_

She glared down at the two boys wrestling around in the stream. Oh, they were going to get their butts kicked. She's sic Tai and Yolei on them. How could they? 

Shaking, she raised her camera to her eye and snapped three or four shots before lowering it again. The boys were still going at it in the stream. Kari wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned her head away. A flash of purple caught her eye. 

_So, _ Kari thought, Y_olei figured it out too._

Kari shouldered her camera and followed Yolei. They needed to talk. 

**

***

**

There was a tension at the table and the whole cafeteria could feel it. Even Akira, the only guy in school to have started shaving, skirted around them. Usually that table was so happy, so lively. But today, there was a horrible tension. 

Yolei and Kari seemed to have forgotten Davis and TK had ever existed. Cody, who never glared, was glaring at his supposed boyfriend. TK was silent, deep in though. He had a horrible feeling he had forgotten something very important. He was so deep in though he didn't notice the tension. Davis did and it made him feel uneasy. 

The only people who were actually talk were Yolei to Kari, who would whisper furiously, then either glared at Davis and TK or stare sadly at Cody. Davis and Cody had said polite hellos but Cody was to busy being mad at TK to make small talk. Davis also wasn't in the mood. Both Kari and Yolei were mad at him though he had no idea why and it was upsetting. Well, Yolei often gave him the silent treatment but with Kari it was different. She had snubbed him in the halls this morning and wouldn't make eye contact at lunch. Admittedly, he would have been more hurt if he still had a crush on her but she was creeping him out. _What did I do to Yolei and Kari? And why is Cody mad at TK? Is the food edible? What is Ken doing right now? _

Woah, where had that one come from? TK's right. I am getting weird. Filling a textbook with Ken's name. Day dreaming about him during lunch. Maybe I should tell...no, it was safer not to. 

Davis looked up as Cody practically stomped from the table out of the cafeteria, stopping only to throw his trash away. No good bye._ Well, that's odd._ Davis thought. Smiling, he gathered up his trash. Easier to talk to Cody then stay with the frigid sisters of doom. Besides, he had to see what was up with his little buddy. 

_Little buddy? It's TK who's Gillagen, _He thought as he playfully smacked the back of TK's head on the way to the garbage. His back was turned so he missed the glares that action got him. 

The food went into the garbage with a gross sucking noise and he placed his tray aside. He hurried out of the cafeteria. 

"Hey, Cody, wait up!" He called. The brunette obediently waited. 

"Feel like skipping today?" Davis asked, jokingly, thinking back to the first and last time Cody had skipped school with him and the two-day in school suspension that had followed. 

"Sure." 

"Uh, Cody, I was joking." But the younger boy didn't seemed to hear and dragged Davis out of the building. They didn't actually leave the schoolyard but the sat up on the chain link fence, watching the others kids run around. 

"You feeling okay, Codes?" 

"I guess." 

"I think you're lying." At that Cody glared up at Davis, who raised his arms defensively. "Ok, ok, not lying. Just not telling the whole truth" 

Cody sighed. "Maybe." 

"So, what's got ya down?" 

"Well," The boy started reluctantly, "it's kinda silly..." 

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on, tell me." 

"Ok." The boy let out a long sigh. "TK stood me up for a date yesterday" 

Davis blinked surprised. Well, that didn't sound like TK. "Are you sure? Maybe you were waiting at the wrong place or something?" 

Cody shook his head. "No, see he was suppose to meet me at my place after school..." 

_After School? Oh, oh._

".... and have brownies and he never showed" Cody looked up at Davis, "Do you think I'm making too big of a deal out of this?" 

Davis smiled sickly down at Cody. His thoughts were between letting TK off the hook or 'Burn, Gillagen, burn. Naw, he wouldn't let TK off the hook. He was still sore from being pinned in the creek. 

"Well, I think maybe you should talk to him about it or something. He probably didn't do it on purpose." 

"Really?" 

"Maybe he forgot and did something else." 

Cody's eyes slanted and he stared at Davis intensively. "You know something." 

Davis managed a weak smile, "What makes you say that?" 

"I can tell." 

"Ooh, so you can tell minds now, huh?" Davis teased. 

"No, really-" Cody was cut off by the lunch bell ringing. 

"Bye," Davis called over his shoulder, "and talk to TK." 

Davis entered the school but instant of going to class he headed for the cafeteria. He should warn TK about Cody. _Man, how could TK forget about Cody and bother me for the afternoon? Stupid blond. _Davis reached the cafeteria and stood to the side to avoid the angry mob. He caught a sight of TK and Yolei talking at the table, they privately, referred to as the digidestined table. The table had all the digidestined names scratched on the bottom. Well, kinda. It had Tai's, Matt's, and Sora's names. Joe wouldn't vandalize property, Izzy thought it was silly and, by the time they thought of it, Mimi was already in America. Besides the original digidestined names, TK, Davis, Kari ,and Yolei had scratchedin theirs. Cody couldn't be convinced to vandalism. Davis smiled at the thought. 

He looked back at the table. Yolei stopped paying attention to what TK was saying and was glaring. Wait, not just glaring but glaring at Davis. Davis gulped nervously. What could TK be telling Yolei that got her so mad at him? He wouldn't ....no. He wouldn't tell Yolei that Davis liked Ken would he, would he? No, TK knew that would be stupid. Yolei had a crush on Ken. Everyone knew that. So, TK wouldn't tell. Right? _Stupid blond._

Davis lost sight of the table as he was pushed into the hall. 

_Ok, _he thought, _think. Okay, I'll ask TA what he told Y...No, I can't do tha.t Cody has to talk to TR now. Maybe I should talk to Yolei. _That wouldn't be safe but, at least, he'd know the truth. _Ok_. He took a breath and went to find Yolei 

He found Yolei rushing down the almost empty hall. 

"Yolei, wait for a sec." 

She stopped but didn't look too happy. 

"What do you want Davis?" She asked with a sneer. 

He could feel the his courage seeping out of his body and leaking into the surrounding air. 

"I-I just wanted to comment on your, uh, hair. Yeah. It looks nice." 

"It looks like it always does." 

"Nice." A weak smile. "I'll walk you to class." 

"No, thanks. I'd rather have both my feet chopped off and walk to class on the bloody stumps, then have you walk with me." 

The already weak smile faltered. "'Kay?" 

Yolei's eyes darkened. "Davis Motomiya, you are a real jerk." 

"What did I do?" he cried defensively. 

"What didn't you do?" She snarled back. 

"Look, I just want to know what you and TK talked about, that's all." 

Yolei's eyes lowered into slits. "Why do you care so much about TK? Protecting your boy, huh?" 

Davis hopes fell to his feet. TK had told Yolei. Why had he done that? What a jerk. 

"Look, what ever TK said.." 

"I don't care what TK said. And you are a jerk. And what you're doing is wrong." 

_Woah, deja vu. It's ok, though, just words._

"And it's sick." 

_Ouchy_

"And, and .." Yolei stuttered in anger for a second. "It's twisted and disgusting." 

_Double ouchy._

"And I don't even want to be around you anymore." 

_Painful._

Davis watched Yolei storm down the hall stunned. He didn't think she'd be so angry at him. Mad they liked the same guy, maybe, but it wasn't as if Ken was going out with him. Or ever would. What she said had hurt. It was ok for TK and Cody to go out but not for him to like Ken? Tears prickled the back of his eyes and he brushed them away angry. He wouldn't burst out crying in the school hall. 

He sagged a bit. Suddenly, he felt very tired. He didn't want to go to class. He wanted to go home. So, he did. 

***** **

Yolei couldn't concentrate on her afternoon classes. For the first part, she was too busy imaging painful decapitations of their leader, each one more bloody than the last. That boy made her absolutely furious. How could he go acting as everything was normal after what he did? 

But the second part of the afternoon, Yolei was filled with a sort of uneasiness. Davis _had_ looked pretty hurt and not at all guilty. She hated to be wrong. Even though she knew what she had seen, she was still filled with uneasiness. 

_I need to talk to someone, _Yolei reasoned to herself, _someone logical and thoughtful. _Her first pick would have been Kari but she seemed to have a separate agenda. There was Izzy and he could help with the logic part. But this was relationships, not physics. Sora? But she was so busy. That left, well, Ken. Yolei groaned inwardly. 

Awhile back, Yolei had a major crush on the former Emperor, daydreams, stalking, personal notebook devoted to Kenness. Then Davis had made that offhand comment about Ken and Yolei not being right for each other and that had been the beginning of the end. Yolei had taken serious stalk of their relationship or, rather, lack of, and she'd realized that not only did Ken not like her, she didn't particularly like him. He was, well, dull and quiet and boring. 

But he was a good friend, with a level head, who'd be willing to help her sort this all out, with a little prodding. 

So, with satisfaction of her own decision, she headed of to Ken's. After, of course, the detention she got for not paying attention in class. 

***** **

TK was waiting at the double decker doors. Unfortunately, so was Kari and she got to Cody before the blond could. Deliberately, Kari ignored TK and lead Cody away in the direction of her apartment. Cody too seemed to be ignoring his boyfriend. 

TK sighed. What was going on here? Why was Cody mad? He was sure he was missing something but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. He sighed again and decided to put it out of his mind. Maybe Cody needed his space. After all, they were a little young. Besides, TK had other things to worry about, like visiting Ken. 

He'd been hoping Davis talked to Ken by now but he hadn't. Moreover, he'd skipped his afternoon classes. TK figured he'd take matters into his own hands. Not come out and say Davis liked Ken but sort of point Ken in the direct of Davis' affection. Maybe he'd get the hint and Davis could stop mopping around. 

So, with satisfaction of his decision, he headed off to Ken's. 

**

***

**

The wind had picked up a bit since the morning and there was a haze of cloud surrounding the sun, proclaiming the approaching rain. Yolei wrapped her jacket tightly around her, trying to keep out the gusts of cold. Ken's apartment building was just around the corner and Yolei hurried, desperate to get to the apartment before it started to rain. 

She rushed around the corner, across the cross walk and stopped short. No, it couldn't be. Ken and TK were sitting side by side, leaning close to each other, as the whispered to one another. 

_What kind of jerk are you TK? You are never satisfied, not with Cody, not with Davis, but with Ken as well?_

She stomped her foot on the ground angrily then marched up to them. Both boys looked up at her startled. 

"Hello, Yolei." Ken said, somewhat pleasantly. 

TK on the other hand looked like he wanted to run in fear. Or faint. Yolei wasn't surprised. When Kari had left the table at lunch TK had tried to talk to her. Instead he got her giving him the painful descriptions of what she was going to do to him for hurting Cody. He really got her mad when he insisted he hadn't hurt Cody. Ooh, then he had left the lunchroom before she could list his atrocities. If he thought she was mad when he had embarrassed Cody in front of the school or when he stood Cody up for Davis wait till he saw how mad she was now. 

"Hi Ken, TAKERU " She stressed the last part and gave TK the evil eye. 

TK gulped and jumped up. "KenIthinkwecantalklater...bye" Came out in one sentence before he bolted down the sidewalk and out of sight. 

Ken looked startled to say the least. He looked up at Yolei "What was that all about?" 

Yolei sat down where TK had been and glared at Ken. She was only slightly less mad at the boy that she wouldn't beat him. So, she pinned him with he death too the unholy one gaze. "You know, TK and Cody are going out." 

Ken shot her a puzzled look then nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that fact." 

Yolei took a breath. She had hoped he could get off on ignorance. She hoped wrong. "You, Ken, are a asshole." She stated calmly. 

Ken blinked, tilting his head. "I'm not quite sure I understand." 

Oh, he was irritating. One of the reasons he wasn't the boy for her. "You know, it's in the bible 'Thou shalt not covet thy something or other friend's boyfriend, you prick.'" 

Ken had the look of a man trying to calm a mad woman. Then he smirked. "I'm not Christian, yet I am still quite sure that's not in the Bible." 

"It doesn't matter. You know, what I mean." 

"Actually, I don't. I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." 

"Yes, you do," She screamed. "You're cheating on Cody with TK." 

Ken stared at her agape. He had to open and close his mouth a few time before he could manage to say, "No, I'm not." 

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I wasn't." 

"Yes, you are. I saw you." 

"What? When?" 

"Right now." 

"We were just talking." 

"Then what were you talking about?" 

"It's a... personal matter." 

"Aha, that proves it!" 

"No, it doesn't." Ken shook his head. "Just because I won't tell you the topic of our conversation is no reason to wrongly accuse me." 

"But…" 

"No buts." He said firmly. "You really need proof before you make accusations. I assure you, Yolei, TK and I are just friends." 

Yolei kept frowning. Could she really trust a guy who's life mission had once been to take over the Digiworld? Yolei keep frowning and Ken keep staring evenly back when, suddenly, Yolei broke out into a wide grin, realizing just how ridiculous she was acting. Ken wouldn't fool around. He needed the friends he had now. He wouldn't ruin his friendships doing something stupid. "Yeah, I believe you. And I'm sorry for calling you an A-hole." 

"Good and maybe you should talk to TK. He looked scared." 

Yolei's smile turned dark. "He should be. He's first on my hit list." 

Ken gave a small smile, remembering TK's past mistakes, "What did he do now?" 

"I think he's cheating on Cody with Davis." 

Ken lost his smile and he remembered the brief conversation he had had with TK before Yolei had interrupted. TK had come and had been dodging around the subject of Davis. He'd thought TK wanted help setting Davis up with an unknown someone, sort of as a favor for getting TK and Cody together. Was TK the unknown someone? 

Ken took a breath and tried to keep his face blank. "Why do you think that?" He asked his voice wavering slightly. 

Yolei missed Ken's sudden upset jumping into her proof. "Ok, see Cody came over and said he had been stood up by TK right?" 

Ken nodded wondering where Davis fit in. 

"Ok, any way, I was talking to Kari on-line and told her about Cody? Got it?" 

"Yes, where does Davis come into all of this?" 

"I'm getting to that" Yolei glared, "Anyway, Kari was surprised because she had seen TK after school. With Davis. " 

Ken looked shocked for his friend. "With Davis?" He stuttered. 

"That's not all. I followed them to the park and they were all over each other." 

Ken felt like he was about to cry. He liked Davis but.........Davis was making out with TK in the park? He didn't even know Davis was gay. _But he is and would rather be with TK then you._

"Kari saw it to if you don't believe me," Yolei broke in to his thoughts. 

"No, it's...I guess, I believe you." Ken said quietly. 

"Great, so....What do I do?" 

Ken shrugged. "Look Yolei, I'd like to help but..." He got up and started to walk back inside the apartment. "....I have to go" 

"But Ken!" Yolei cried in surprise. He can't go! She thought I need his help. 

"See you later, Yolei." He called, entering the building. 

"Ken!" She shouted, frustrated at the closing door. "I take it back! You are still an asshole!" Dejected, she turned her back on the building. Talk time was over. Time to get down to business. If no one was going to help her, she'd just do it herself. 

*******

"Kari, you're making me nervous." Cody voiced in a voice only a couple notches above a whisper. 

"Sorry. Tell me what I'm doing and I'll stop." 

"Well, you practically drag me over to your house so we can watch a really old video. Then you won't even sit down. Is something wrong?" 

Kari quickly shook her head sat down then got up from the couch. "No, I'm fine." She said in a voice higher then usual. "I'm going to get a snack do you want a snack?" 

Cody shook his head "No, thank you." 

"Ok, then, um ,don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." 

Cody watched her retreating form. She was acting weird. She had grabbed him after school before he had a chance to talk to TK. Actually, she seemed to purposely keep him away from TK. She ignored Cody's boyfriend when he called for them to wait up_. Maybe, _Cody pondered, _Yolei told Kari about TK standing me up. _Cody nodded his head. That made sense. That was probably why Kari was mad at TK and being nice to Cody. Well, it was nice of Kari to care but he should protect TK's good name. 

_Tomorrow. _ He decided. _Tomorrow, I'll forgive TK. Then everything should be back to normal_

He turned his head and, halfheartedly, watched the movie. _Godzilla vs. Kong _Cody rolled his eyes. He didn't even think Kari watched this kind of stuff. _She probably stole it from Tai's room. He mused. I wonder what Kari's up to._

He looked when Kari sat back down beside him on the couch. He noticed she hadn't actually gotten a snack but was holding about four photographs in her hand. She smiled sadly at him._ What on earth is going on?_

"Cody....Hi" 

"Hi?" 

"Cody... How are things with TK?" 

Cody smiled on the inside, careful to keep up his solemn exterior up. It was good to have friends who worried and cared but, really, Kari was worrying a bit too much. "We're doing fine." 

"No problems." 

"No." 

"No suspicions." 

"No." 

"Oh, okay. Um, I don't know how to tell you this, so I think I'll just show you these pictures, 'kay." 

"Okay." Cody gently took the pictures and, at first, Kari seemed reluctant to let them out of her grip. Finally, however, she related. She let Cody have the pictures and quickly turned her head away but not before Cody had seen the tears brimming in her eyes. _What could be so horrible about these pictures that could make Kari cry? And, if they were so horrible, why was she even showing them to me?_

Taking a deep breath, he looked down to study the pictures. The pictures didn't seem to be much of anything. Just a blurry mess of color. The next picture was a bit better. He could identify the location, the gully in the park by the school. It also seemed to be two people wresting in the water, splashing around, which was what caused the photo to be so blurry. 

On the third picture, he got an idea of who the two wrestlers were, mostly because of the blond and brunette hair color. But the final picture, the most clearest picture, told all. 

"Kari, if this is some sick joke, it isn't funny." 

"I so sorry Cody but it's true." 

"What is?" 

Kari looked about to cry. "That TK stood you up to be with Davis. That he's cheating on you." 

Cody gasped a sharp in take of air. _No. No. No. No. TK wouldn't do that; he loves me._

Kari's lip trembled. "I'm so sorry I have to tell you this. I took those pictures the day TK stood you up." 

Cody jumped up from the couch. "No, you're wrong" 

"I wish I was Cody but I'm sorry I'm not. Yolei was there, too." 

"No." Cody stated calmly. _Davis was is my friend and TK was is my boyfriend. Kari's lying._

"Yes. Cody pictures don't lie." 

Cody looked down at the photos, lower lip trembling, eyes filling with tears. He had to go. He sprinted to the door. 

"Cody, don't go we have to talk?" Kari begged. 

Cody flung open the door nearly hitting Tai as he bolted down the hall. 

"Woah, hey....Cody?" But the small boy disappear down the stairwell. Tai turned to his sister. "What was that about?" 

Kari let out a wail and dashed into her room door slamming behind her. 

Tai looked at where his sister disappeared then to where Cody had. Shaking his head , he closed the door and sat down on the couch. Cool. _Godzilla vs. Kong._ He thought he had lost this movie. He pulled out the chips from his grocery bag and sat back to watch. 

**

***

**

Ken couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. He'd always figured Davis would never like Ken as much as Ken liked him. They were only friends, despite Ken's feelings, and Ken never imagined anything beyond that. But Ken had always figured it was due to the fact that Davis liked Kari, not that Davis was going out with TK behind Cody's back. 

Ken couldn't believe that either. He'd always pegged Davis as a decent kind of guy. He had been the one responsible for Cody and TK getting together. Now he was involved with this mess. Cheating! Yolei might not be very reliable when it came to gossip and such jumping to conclusions like just now but Kari? Kari wouldn't jump to any negative conclusions about anyone. It was just the way she was. 

Ken sat at the kitchen table and put his face in his hands. It made no sense! TK and Davis. It just didn't. Why? That's what Ken wanted to know. And what could those two possibly see in each other. Sure, they were friends, not best buddies but more than casual acquaintances. They had hardly anything in common, other than that they were both digidestined. 

_You're starting too sound bitter._ A voice in the back of his mind mocked. 

_Oh, shut up, I'm going to drown my sorrows in a chocolate milkshake._ And with that Ken got to his feet and exited the apartment. 

*******

Davis hated it when this happened. You get used to other people knowing things you didn't after a while, sort of like a normal part of life. But it still could be embarrassing. And it hurt sometimes. Like getting yelled at by Yolei. He wished he could figure out what he'd done wrong, so he could apologize. Apologizing and lying at the same time wasn't impossible or even difficult, but it seemed to lack true sincerity. 

_I need brain food._ Davis said to himself. He always thought better when he was stuffing food in his mouth. He knew where to go to, this neat little ice cream parlor. It was across town, in Ken's neighborhood. Ken had showed him the place. **And maybe I can talk to Ken afterwards. Maybe he can figure out what I did. **

Upon entering the subway station he paid the fee then checked out the rest of his cash. _Enough for a double fudge sundae._ He mused entering the train and sitting on the bench. The train started up and he shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't a long ride to Ken's but it was boring. He yawned then whistled tunelessly for a few seconds. He hoped Ken knew why Yolei was so mad. It couldn't just be Davis feelings for Ken. Besides Kari was mad at him, too. 

He sat back and replayed the last few days over in his mind but couldn't think of any thing he had done lately to insure the wrath of his female friends. _Maybe it's a girl thing? Maybe it was that time of the month thing females were always whispering about. _

Davis had just ordered his sundae and was about to sit down, wondering if he should have gone to Ken's first, when he saw his friend in on of the back booths, nursing a milkshake. 

"Hi, Ken!" Davis called out, starting to walk over. 

Ken looked up and sort of scowled. Davis smile faltered as he sat down opposite of Ken. 

"Um, hi," The red head said again nervously. Ken glared at him and continued drinking his milkshake. 

_Great, just great. He's mad at me too! What in the world did I do? _

"What are you upset about?" Davis asked started to dig into his sundae. 

"Nothing of great importance." Ken said shortly. 

_I sense a lie._ Davis thought. 

"So, how you doing?" 

"Miserable." 

"Oh, do you want to be by yourself?" 

Ken shrugged. 

"Okay, that's good. I like talking to you." 

"What are you?" 

"What am I?" 

"Yes, what are you? Straight? Gay? Bi?" The questions came out sharp as glass and full of spite. 

"I-I don't know. I like you though." 

"You like me? You LIKE me?!" 

"Well, yes." 

"You're sick." 

It was like the bottom of the world had fallen out from under his feet. 

"I talked to Yolei about you and TK. It's sick." 

"What but you... you..." 

"What? I what?!" 

Davis shrunk back into his seat. All around him, the patrons to the parlor had gone silent. Davis could have cared less. He didn't get embarrassed. He got hurt and he would get hurt no matter how many or how few people were watching. 

"You never seemed to have a problem before." 

"What? You means this isn't the first time. What about Cody? You're both sick. You're lower than the lowest puddles of scum. You're hurting everyone and you don't even care!!" 

"I-I-" 

"You what? You didn't mean for it to happen?" Ken snorted. 

"No I......I haven't done anything wrong." 

Ken's eyes widened, "You haven't done anything wrong? Honestly, Davis, I knew you were dense. I never thought you were brain dead." 

Ken's words cut through Davis like a knife. All of his friends made joke about his intelligence, daily. His parents and sister did too. It never bothered him. He usually would laugh it off but Ken? Ken had never taunted or teased. And now it hurt. His eyes darkened in anger. 

"It's not wrong to feel the way I feel! I haven't done any thing wrong. I never hurt anyone" 

"It's wrong to act on your feelings that way," Ken retorted. "And, yes, you've hurt lots of people. How could you?" 

"That's rich coming from you Ken!" Davis hissed through his teeth. "How many innocent creatures have you hurt? Or do they not count in this discussion?" 

As soon as Davis finished talking he regretted saying it immediately. He felt like he could die. He looked at Ken. The blue haired boy stared at him in shock his face gone white. Without a word he ran from the parlor. 

**

***

**

The photographs were folded and wrinkled having been squeezed in Cody's palm for over a half-hour. After he had left Kari's he had walked around in an almost haze. He couldn't believe it. _Kari was right and pictures don't lie . _The sensible side of his brain told him. The other the numb denial part was dumbly refusing to believe it. He refused to even glance at the pictures again. They had to be wrong; they just had to! 

_TK would never, ever do a thing like that, would he?_ Of course not. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. But it was. He held the colored proof in his hands. But photos could be faked. Why Kari would do such a horrible thing, Cody could not understand. 

Oh, this was horrible. Either way, this could not turn out good. Was TK cheating on him? Or was Kari playing some horrible trick? The only way to get some real answers was to confront either TK or Davis. And it wasn't going to be TK. Cody knew he'd end up crying, one way or another and he preferred not to in front of TK. But Davis was his friend, sort of. And Cody had already ended up crying in front of him, so it didn't matter as much. So, Davis it was. 

Cody knew the walk well enough. He'd been over at Davis' house several times. Nothing much had chanced since Cody had last been in the building, only that the outside lock had been replaced after a attempted break-in. 

Cody reached the apartment door and waited, uneasily, outside, his hand hovering over the doorbell. _Take a deep breath._ He repeated mentally. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not..._Taking a deep breath, he pushed down on the button. Cody jumped back instantly a few feet from the door staring at it intensely. Davis parents weren't home yet and if Cody was lucky Jun wasn't home. That would leave Davis and Cody alone for a privet chat. Cody steeled himself against whoever came to the door. 

Except no one came. 

Cody stood for a moment then rang again. He heard the chime echo through out the apartment so it was working. He listened for the sound of someone coming before ringing the bell reputedly a few times. Pausing only for a moment he pounded on the door glaring. 

"Come on, open up! Davis, I know you're home!" He stuffed the photos in his jacket and knocked again. 

When no one appeared a few second later Cody put his fist down and sighed. Maybe Davis wasn't home. Oh well yelling at the door had calmed him down some. It didn't solve any of his problems though. Maybe he should just go home. 

"Jerk." he muttered angry as he turned. How could Davis not be home when Cody had finally gotten angry enough to actually yell at someone? 

So possessed in his thoughts he didn't even notice the apartment door had opened until a voice called after him. "Wait, Cody." 

Cody turned around startled and stared at the door which was now open a crack. Not noticing anyone who opened the door Cody took a couple of weary steps forward. 

"Down here." The voice called. 

Cody looked down and noticed the blue Digimon for the first time. 

"Hi, Chibimon." 

"Hi." The mon chirped, seeming almost relived to see the holder of knowledge. "Are you gonna come in?" 

"I guess," Cody answered careful not to step on the mon as her entered the apartment. The blue digimon closed the door behind them. 

"When did you start answering the door?" Cody asked. Did Chibimon do that frequently? 

"I only did because I heard and knew it was you, Cody." Chibi answered hopping slightly, "Are you here to talk to Davish?" 

"Davis is home?" Cody asked surprised. Why hadn't he answered the door? 

The blue digimon shrugged. Not much information from a usually stream of information. 

"So, um, Chibimon, may I speak to Davis?" 

"Sure," The mon cried bouncing happily, "This way." 

"Actually, Chibimon, if you didn't mind. I would like to talk in private with Davis," Cody informed the mon. 

The mon stopped bouncing and looked hard at Cody. "Hey, Cody, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine." The boy snapped. He didn't feel like being analyzed by anyone right now even if it was only Chibimon. 

Chibimon looked hurt, then mad. "I think you humans have a different definition of fine than digimon. To us, it means happy. You don't look happy." The mon started to scamper out of the room then turned back. "Davish is 'n his room right now. He's fine, too. If either of you want to talk nice to me, I'll be in the kitchen." He delivered the last two sentences in the most sarcastic voice Cody had ever heard a digimon use before disappearing behind a counter. 

Cody made his way down the hall to Davis room stopping at the closed door. In Cody's family he had been taught to never enter someone's bedroom with out knocking. His hand quavered inches from the door. This felt even weirder than knocking on the front door. Cody tried to will the anger back but all that seemed left was a heavy heart. Cody pulled his hand away. _This is stupid! _he chastised himself._ I should have confronted TK not start a fight with Davis._

_I should leave_. He decided. He shouldn't let his anger take over. Just as the brunette turned to leave a small noise caught his ear. The sound of sniffles were coming from behind the door. _Huh?_

He lightly rapped on the door. "Davis, you there?" There was no answer so Cody turned the doorknob and peered in. There was no light on in the room but Cody could just make out the shape of Davis lying on his bed, head buried in his pillow. The sounds oriented from him. 

"Davis?" 

No answer. 

"Davis, answer me." 

Still no answer. 

Cody leaned over and flipped on the light switch. 

"Turn it off. I like the dark." 

Obediently, he turned the lights off. Stumbling in the semi-darkness, Cody made his way slowly over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Upon seeing his friend in such a sorry state, all the anger just seemed to have flown from his body. Feeling maybe this wasn't the best time to bring up the photos and he slipped them into his back pocket. 

"I'm fine." Davis said, but he was mumbling into his pillow and it came out kinda garbled. 

Cody understood nonetheless and thought back to his short, snappy conversation with Chibimon, "You don't sound fine." 

"Okay, then I'm not fine. Happy?" 

"Not really. What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"Please, Davis. I'm not in the mood for pulling teeth. Truthfully, you're acting like a child." 

Davis turned to look over at Cody, his eyes red and puffy, "What's wrong with you?" 

"I've had a very bad day." 

"Well, I have too. See now you know what's wrong. Go away" And with that the redhead reburied his face in the pillow. 

Cody glared down at the boy. "I bet you my day was worse." 

Davis choked out a laugh. "I do not want to compare bad days Cody. Trust me that will not make me feel better." 

"Then why are you laughing." 

"I'm humoring you. Now go away." With that, Davis turned his back on Cody. 

Cody found the tips of his mouth turning up in a smile. He knew now why he'd come to Davis instead of confronting TK. Davis could make him smile, even when things were at their worst. 

It was, however, a bit disconcerting joking around with the guy who was supposedly cheating with your boyfriend. He'd have to test Davis in some way and the best test would be on of the most straight forward. 

"I think TK's cheating on me." 

Davis looked at Cody in surprise. There was a few seconds of silence before Davis burst into laughter. 

"Th-that's a good one Cody" He was able to get out through his hysterics before he doubled over, cackling the whole time. 

Cody's eyes narrowed. "I'm not joking Davis. I really think he is." 

Davis stopped laughing wiping his eyes. His face looked serious but his eyes still held deep amusement. "Where in the world did you get that idea from?" 

"Kari." 

The amusement melted from Davis eyes. 

"Kari?" Davis asked bemused. "Why would she say that?" Cody wondered if he was asking for his benefit or Cody's. 

"She said she had proof." Cody added. Davis didn't look at all guilty. Was Kari lying or was Davis just a really good actor? 

"Proof?" Davis asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Pictures." 

"Uh huh" Davis asked crossing his arms. "And who may I ask is TK cheating with?" 

"Uh" Cody hesitated. He should have figured Davis would want to know who the guy was. 

"Right." Davis looked skeptical "Does she not know or do you not want to tell me?" 

"Um it's..." Cody mumbled, embarrassed. If Kari was wrong Davis might be mad. 

"Pardon? I didn't catch that." 

Cody looked Davis straight in the eye. "It's you." 

Davis looked at him astonished. Waves of anger and hurt moved by his eyes. 

"Look, Davis, I......" 

Cody was never given a chance to finish before Davis jumped up from the bed and held the door open. 

"Get out!" 

"What!" Cody asked surprised. He had never seen Davis so mad at him. 

"You heard me. I've been through enough crap today. I don't want to hear another friend accuse me of shorting I didn't do." 

"Davis..." 

"Fine, if you won't leave I will!" 

"Davis, please." Cody jumped up and scrunched the crumpled photos into Davis' hand. "Just look and just explain it to me." 

"I can't see in the dark." 

Cody flipped on the light switch. 

Looking pissed and rolling his eyes, Davis looked at the first three photos, "Cody, this could be anyone, the photos are so blurry. Are you sure Kari took these?" 

"I'm sure. Look at the fourth." 

Davis did and then he swore. "Look, Cody, it's not what it seems. I swear." 

"It's you then?" 

"Yeah." 

"And TK?" 

"Yeah." 

"Thanks." Cody said coldly, snatching back the photos and heading for the door. 

"It's not what it looks like." Davis protested. 

"Then what is it." 

"We were just talking." 

"Talking!" Cody yelled, "That sure doesn't look like talking to me!" 

"Well, maybe, you shouldn't jump to conclusions!" 

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions if someone just told me the truth!" 

"I did tell you the truth!" 

With a sigh, Cody sunk down to the floor. He didn't have the energy to move. "TK never holds me like that." 

Davis rolled off the bed and sat down beside Cody, "Trust me. You don't want him too. He almost cut off my breathing." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"We were wrestling. TK came after me, after school. If had known you had a date with him, I wouldn't have let him. He wanted to get me to talk to Ken 'about my feelings', quote, unquote. We started fighting, then chasing each other and we ended up wrestling in the stream." 

Coming from anyone else's mouth, Cody wouldn't have believed a word. But this was Davis and around Davis, things like that tended to happen. 

"Truth?" 

"Truth." Davis answered looking Cody straight in the eye. "Besides why would I go with TK after all the work I did to get you two idiots together." 

Cody sniffed then smiled. "I guess you're right." 

"Of course I'm right I'm always right." 

"That is not right." 

"So says you. You know, this might explain why I'd got yelled at today." 

"You got yelled at? And you got upset? You always get yelled at." 

"But this was different. This time I don't know why I got yelled at." 

"Who yelled at you? Kari?" 

"Yolei." 

Cody snorted. What else was new? 

"And Ken." 

"Ken doesn't yell." 

"He did today." 

"Why? What did you do?" Cody asked suspiciously. It was hard to believe Ken yelling at any one especially Davis. Davis had to have done something to warrant it. _Stop right there_. Cody sighed he was thinking inappropriately. Maybe he shouldn't be so quick to blame and judge Davis. Last time he had been wrong. 

"I didn't do anything. I told Ken that too and he didn't believe me." Davis wined lips trembling. 

"So, you have no idea." Cody asked dubiously. 

"Well..." 

"Well?" Cody promoted 

Davis sighed. "I think-I think it was because he found out that I like him. You know, like him like him." 

"Why would that upset him? He doesn't have a problem with it." 

"I think he does." 

"Did he could right out and say it?" 

Davis shrugged. "I don't remember. He said I was sick. And said we were hurting everyone. And he talked to Yolei-" 

"Wait a minute. What's this 'we'?" 

"Oh, he mentioned TK too." 

"TK?" 

"Y-Yeah .Well, then we kind of started arguing" 

"You and Ken were fighting?" Cody had to see that to believe it. 

"Yeah and then he called me.....stupid or something. I-I don't really remember." Davis voice started getting lower and lower that Cody was starting to have to strain to hear. No wonder Davis was upset. He and Ken had never fought before. 

"And the I.......I said..." Davis said slowly burying his face in his arms. "I said that Ken had hurt more creatures then I ever could when he was the Emperor." 

"Davis," Cody said gently, "I don't think he was referring to your sexuality." 

"What?" Davis looked up, hopeful. 

"What if Yolei told Ken that TK was cheating on me with you?" 

"How would Yolei have known?" 

"Maybe she figured it out? Or saw? Or Kari told her? They've been really close since Hawkmon and Gatomon DNA digivolved together." 

"I dunno. Maybe?" 

"I would make sense since Ken did mention TK." 

"I guess maybe." Davis shrugged then reburied his face. "It doesn't excuse all the mean things I said to Ken." 

"Well, I guess not." Cody said, patting Davis lightly on the back. "But he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Like me." Cody sighed. "I'm sorry for that, Davis. I hope you can forgive me." 

Davis caught Cody be surprise giving him a quick hug. "Of course I forgive you Codes." 

Cody smiled at the nickname Davis had given him. The brunette sighed again. "Ok. Well. I have to go talk with Kari and TK....and Yolei." He thought some more. "Probably Ken too. Do you want to come?" 

Davis shock his head no. "Hope you guys clear this whole mess up." 

"Me, too," Cody replied opening the door. "Before anyone else gets hurt." 

"Yeah"...."Hey Cody." 

"Yeah?" 

"On your way out could you please tell Chibimon to stop answering the door?" 

*******

She was following him. She'd been following him for the past ten blocks. Probably longer. She was really freaking him out. He had deliberately walked past Inoue's Corner Market, it hopes that she would go home. She didn't. She kept following. When he sped up, she sped up. When he started running, she started running, too. 

Not thinking clearly, TK ran into a dead end ally way and when he turned around to run out again, he saw he was too late. Her pressence blocked the exit. 

"Yolei." 

"TK." 

He didn't like the way his name hissed out of her mouth. 

"Hi, how are you?" He gulped nervously backing up. He let out a yelp of dismay when his back hit the wall. 

"Fine. You?" the pleasant reply was said coldly and Yolei's eye glinted dangerously. 

"Oh, good." He nodded his head searching for an exit. "So, what's new?" 

"Nothing much." Yolei keep stepping forward, slowly, her gaze never leaving TK. TK cringed against the wall. _Is this what the mouse fells right before the cat pounces? _

"What you doing here?" 

"I don't believe you TK." 

"Don't believe me?" Nervous giggle. He wasn't guilty of any sin but he sure was acting like he was. One of his faults, he knew. It was kind of hard to be calm with Yolei staring down at him. 

"You are such a jerk." Yolei's eyes flashed. TK gulped. 

_Jerk? Usually it was Davis who was the jerk to Yolei. Wha ever I did it must have been big to transfer the Jerkiness. _

"You and Davis are both jerks." 

_SCORE. Woo hoo, she thinks Davis is a jerk, too. It's not just me. Yah!!! Wait, what did Davis and I do?_

"Pardon?" 

"You heard me." 

"Yes, I heard you. I just don't understand you." 

"You're playing dumb. Look, your secrets out and you're going to hurt people. Don't you get that?" 

"My secret?" 

"Yes, your secret." 

_It all makes sense now. _TK realized, _Yolei has lost it. She's nuts, wacko, loony, psycho, out of it, three fries short of a happy meal! _What he said was. "Uh huh." 

"Stop playing dumb, TK!" Yolei snapped, stamping her foot. "You are hurting people. You stand up Cody and you think every thing will just be fine?" 

It suddenly dawned on him. "Oh my G-" He stuttered. "Now wonder Cody was so mad at me. I told him I'd be over after school and I never showed up." 

"And..." 

"And?" 

"And what did you do instead?" 

"I talked to Davis." 

Yolei snorted. 

"What? That's what we did." 

"Not from where I was standing." 

"From where you were standing?" TK repeated confused. What in the world is she talking about? 

"I saw every thing." 

"Everything?" TK once again repeated. 

"So did I." 

"Kari?" _Lionesses. That's what they are. Lionesses._

"Kari." Yolei greeted with a fake smile. "How nice to see you." 

Kari had the same fake smile plastered on her face. "Nice to see you, too, Yolei. And nice to see you've found him." 

"Any ideas what we should do with him?" 

"The thought of throwing him in a vat of hot oil crossed my mind." 

"What is wrong with you two!" TK shouted before he remembered the brick wall was behind him and he couldn't run. "You are both insane!" 

"Maybe but we're not the ones who started this." 

"I didn't start this. I don't even know what this is. Look, I'm sorry I forgot about Cody. But he'll understand when I explain this to him!" 

"What will you explain? What you were doing with Davis, in the stream." 

"What?" 

"Don't try to weasel yourself out of this. We saw you. I had pictures." 

"Pictures? Of what?" 

"Of you and Davis sucking face!" Yolei cried. There was a moment of silence before, "Ewwwwwwwww!!!" from all parties. 

TK was the first to recover, "WHAT!" 

"You are slime." called Yolei before in a move that would put Xena to shame she leapt up and pinned him against the brick wall. "You punch him. I'll hold him." 

Kari looked shocked but nodded and moved forward. 

"Are you on something?" TK screamed as he struggled against a surprisingly strong grip careful not to actually hit Yolei for, despite woman's lib, he knew deep down in his boyish soul he couldn't hit a girl. Even if she is crazy. "Let's talk this over. Please." 

"Yolei? Kari? What are you doing?" 

"Oh, God, Cody save me. These two are nuts. You've got to help me, please." 

"It's okay, you two." Cody said softly, "Everything's okay. I talked to Davis and he explained everything. Please, let go of my boyfriend." 

"How can he still be your boyfriend Cody? He's scum!" Yolei explained as if it was Cody who had lost it. 

"Yes, Cody." Kari started slowly. "You saw the pictures. I don't really want to hurt TK psychically.." 

"I do." Yolei interrupted 

Kari ignored her. "..But he wasn't acting responsible." 

Cody shook his head and frowned slightly but his eyes sparked in laughter, "Really, Kari, you and Yolei were both mistaken." 

"But Cody," Yolei whined, "We saw them in the park." 

"We were just talking." TK cried in dismay. "I was just trying to help. I promise I'll never do it again." 

"Quite you." Yolei hissed batting his hat over his eyes. 

"Yolei! Really, I believe them." Cody insisted. 

"It didn't look like talking to me." 

Kari sighed. "Well, living with Tai has taught me that boys do the stupidest things when they 'talk' together. Usually one of them starts bleeding." 

"Kari, you don't actually..." 

"Yolei, if they've managed to convince Cody, there's nothing much we can do about it." 

"Thank-you, Kari. Now Yolei, will you please refrain from breaking my boyfriend." 

Grudgingly, Yolei loosened her grip on TK. "Fine." 

TK breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank-you, Cody. Yolei." 

"Sorry, TK." Kari apologized. "I guess we got a little carried away." 

"But you're not off the hook yet." Yolei threatened. 

"Now what?" TK almost wailed. He backed away from Yolei and stood by Cody 

"Yes, what?" Cody asked. 

"What were you and Davis arguing about?" 

"Yes, what?" Kari echoed. 

"We were not arguing; we were talking." TK retorted adjusting his hat on his head. 

Kari shook her head. "Huh uh. I have a brother, remember? Talk and argue is the same thing." 

"So, dish it!" Yolei barked, crossing her arms in front of her. 

TK glanced down at Cody then back at Yolei. "Um, it, it was a personal matter." 

"Ugh, I am so sick of guys and personal problems!" Yolei yelled and stomped forward. 

TK let of a cry of fear and dodged behind his boyfriend, but Yolei just went passed him. 

"Yolei. Wait up!" And Kari ran after her friend. 

With a sigh Cody and TK grudgingly followed them out of the darkened alleyway. Yolei was sitting on a bench her arms crossed glaring ahead. Kari standing beside her friend glanced at the boys. "So, explain." 

"Yeah. explain." 

"What's to explain?" 

"Everything. Why were you in the park with Davis? What were you doing?" 

"I was talking with Davis. Honest. It was about this person he likes. We got a little crazy." 

"Person?" Yolei raised an eyebrow. "That person wouldn't happened to be Ken, would it?" 

"How did you know?" 

Yolei rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, now that I think about it. And it would explain why Ken was so upset when I talked to him." 

"You told him about this?" 

"Maybe a little." 

"Maybe a lot?" Cody asked eyebrows raised in a knowing way. 

"Um, maybe." Yolei answered looking at Cody confused. "Why?" 

"Well, whatever you said, it was enough for Davis and Ken to get in a fight." 

The group looked at Cody with surprise. 

"Davis and Ken don't fight." Kari started, slightly unsure. 

"Ever." Yolei confirmed. 

"They did today. Davis was... very upset." 

"I guess we better go talk to them then." Kari insisted. 

TK nodded in agreement. "I agree. We should go to both of them and tell them what really happened." 

"And apologize." Kari added blushing slightly 

"I didn't mean for everyone to get upset." Yolei cried. "Really, it just looked really bad." 

"You really should not have jumped to conclusions." Cody said gruffly latching on to TK's arm. The two boys started off down the street to Ken's apartment which was closer. 

Yolei followed head down. She felt really bad. What she had done was probably the biggest mistake she had made in her life. She messed around with a friends relationship, gotten two friends who potentially could get together romantically into a fight, yelled at one friend for absolutely no reason, and attempted to beat up TK with Kari. Also, she mused, _I almost corrupted Kari with violence. Kari's not the physical punishment type but I got her all willing to beat up one of her oldest friends._ Yolei let out a groan. " This is defiantly not my day." 

Kari smiled and patted Yolei's arm. "Buck up." She said, with what she hopped was encouragement, before rushing to catch up with the boys. 

"Cody!" She called breathlessly 

"Yeah?" 

"I have to tell you how sorry I am about the pictures. They really upset you and I awfully sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Kari said ashamed." 

Cody looked thoughtful. "I forgive you, Kari. I know it was hard for you to do that. You also were trying to help. So, you're forgiven." 

Kari flashed a brilliant smile. "Thanks, Cody." 

"Everyone keeps talking about these pictures." TK spoke up tightening his arm around Cody. "Do I get to see them?" 

"No!" Kari, Yolei and Cody called out at once. 

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. That bad, huh?" 

**

***

**

"He's not home." 

"What do you mean, he's not home?" TK questioned 

Yolei rolled her eyes. She'd gotten over the all being ashamed pretty quickly. 

Kari had just gone up to Ken's apartment because everyone had figured she had better chance of talking to him first. TK doubted he'd be very welcome, Yolei wasn't exactly wanting to face Ken after yelling at him earlier and Ken had never gotten along well with Cody. 

"He's not home. Not inside the building. Not present in the complex. Elsewhere in the World." Yolei stated matter of fact. 

"So, he's not home." TK said. 

"Yes, that's what Yolei means." 

"Where is he then?" 

"Davis.'" 

"Davis'?" 

"Makes sense." Kari said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"So, lets go over." Yolei suggested already heading to the nearest bus stop. "Everyone got fare?" 

"Hope they don't get into a bigger fight." Cody spoke up. 

"Do you think they would?" Kari asked checking her pockets for bus fare. 

"Maybe, but I hope not." 

"I really didn't mean for every one to get so mad." Yolei said nervously tugging her hair. " So, uh, was the fight a bad fight?" She asked Cody. 

"Any fight is a bad fight." Cody reasoned. 

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, but were they fighting with fists or just yelling?" The group reached the bus stop and sat them selves on the bench. 

"From what Davis told me there was just yelling." 

"Oh." Yolei looked down uncomfortable. "So, uh, what did they say? Do you know?" What could Yolei say she was a sucker for punishment. 

Cody raised an eyebrow at Yolei's probing. "From what I heard they both mentioned some.....sensitive subjects." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." Kari spoke up. "That's why friends shouldn't fight with each other. Too much choice subject matter can be brought up." 

"Can we not talk about any of this? I already feel bad enough." 

"Sheesh, Yolei." 

"Would you stop saying sheesh. It's getting on my already frayed nerves." 

**

***

**

They'd been hanging around Davis' apartment building for anywhere between ten and twenty minutes. Kari had just come back from phoning Ken's house. His mom had said he still wasn't home and no one had seen him leave the apartment building, so it was logical to assume he was still there. 

"C'mon, Yolei," Kari said, taking her friends hand and all but dragging her towards the apartment building, "Time to face the music." 

"Yah, yah, ok." Oddly timid for the usually out going girl, Yolei crept up an the door. 

"It's not going to bite." TK teased 

"Quite you." Yolei hissed back before rapping on the door. She quickly stepped back into the confines of the group. They waited a few moments in silence. 

"Maybe no ones home?" TK proposed. 

"Or no one's answering." Cody reasoned. 

Kari cocked her head to the door. "No, I hear someone coming." She said, then yelped and jumped back as the door in front of her opened. 

Jun Motomiya stood in the doorway holding a Popsicle. She smiled in obvious amusement. 

"Yes?" She asked observing the group in front of her. 

Yolei stepped forward. "Is, um, Davis home?" 

"Yah, he's home." 

The group waited a few moments but Jun didn't add any information. 

"So," Yolei said slightly sarcastic, "Can we see him?" 

"No," Jun said quickly. 

"No?" Yolei echoed. 

"Yah, no." Jun said rolling her eyes and licking her Popsicle. "He's kind of.....indisposed at the moment." 

"It's about Ken, isn't it?" Cody asked disappointed. It was hard to believe a silly misunderstanding could actually mess up a friendship. Even once it was all sorted out he wondered if Ken and Davis could ever be together as a couple. Hopefullly though, Jun would realize that they were only here to help and let them talk with Davis. Yolei got the look on her face that she needed to apologize and if she didn't she would apologize to Cody and TK. Again. 

To some surprise Jun broke into a grin. "Oh, so you know, huh. That's a relief. I didn't know who knew and who didn't. And if its suppose to be a secret or not. But if you know, then it's ok to talk about it." 

"About it?" TK asked confused. 

"Yah, the thing with my brother and that Ken kid. It's real cute." 

"Cute?" Kari asked in disbelief. Jun thought arguing was cute? 

"Yah, real cute." 

"'Kay." Yolei responded. Perhaps things that were her fault were not as bad as made out to be. 

"You know it's funny. I didn't even know he was gay." 

"Pardon?" 

"Yeah, see." Jun stepped back into the apartment leaving room for the digidestined to follow into the threshold. At Jun's pointing, they all looked into the living room. To the groups surprise they could see Ken and Davis in a tight embrace, kissing on the couch. 

"Cute, ne?" Jun asked the group. 

"Yah." Answered Kari, the only real surprised one. She had only learned that the two boys liked each other a hour ago and now was watching them kiss. 

"That Ken guy came over about an hour ago and they were talking. Apparently they made up their fight then announced they undying love of each other. They've been doing that..." Jun gestured toward the couch, "..ever since." Suddenly, she remembered the group was still in the apartment. "Ok, out." She shooed them out the door. "Shoo, you little voyeurs." The group was swept out into the hall. "I'll tell Davis to call you when he's less busy." and with that the door closed behind them. 

The four youngsters, stood a moment, looking blankly at the apartment door in a sort of awed amazement. 

"I guess this means we don't have to worry about apologizing, Kari." Yolei said. 

"But I have to." TK spoke up pulling Cody down the hall away from the girls. "Look, Cody, after all this mess, I still haven't apologized to you. 

"To me?" 

"Yeah, for standing you up in the first place. If I hadn't done that, Yolei and Kari wouldn't have jumped to conclusions, Davis and Ken wouldn't have fought..." 

"Then get together." Cody added smirking 

"That's besides the point Cody. I'm really sorry." 

"It's Ok, TK." Cody reassured wrapping his arms around TK's waist. TK returned the hug. 

"So, we're Ok? You forgive me?" 

Cody smiled into TK's chest before looking up at his boyfriend. "Maybe you're forgiven." He said smirking. His mind flashed briefly to the photos still in his back pocket. "Want to try wrestling?" 

TK laughed before kissing Cody. "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean but sure. Whatever you say." 

The two boys kissed. 

Down the hall Kari clasped her hands together happily beaming. "Ahh, love. Ain't it great?" 

Yolei made a face. "Le sigh." 

"What?" 

"Nothing 'cept all our boys are gonna be stuck in lip locks for a while." 

Kari nodded. "That's true, so you want to get a pizza or something?" 

Yolei smiled slinging her arm over Kari's shoulder. "With you, buddy, anything. Lets never be suspicious of our friends together again." 

"Agreed." 

The End 

::Cough:: Hiyako ::Cough:: 


End file.
